


Sleepovers are overrated

by Eyeshield



Series: Because Merlin has friends [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Magic-Users, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeshield/pseuds/Eyeshield
Summary: Merlin and Lancelot have a heart to heart in the armoury.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Because Merlin has friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleepovers are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I am really excited even though I know I have a lot of things to improve. This is my start and I hope you can give me feedback! I am also not a native english speaker and I have no beta. If you see anything grammatically incorrect don't hesitate to tell me.

Princes are the clumsiest, most undignified people ever, Merlin decided as he polished Arthur’s armour again. Not that he himself has ever been accused of gracefulness, but princes really do reach a new level. Or maybe it’s only blond clotpoles that can’t ride a horse without messing up their complete outfit. The how escapes Merlin, he might be magic but there are some things in this world that not even the wisest of the wise have an answer for.This is the third time this week he has to sit in the armoury polishing and it’s only Thursday. At least he had a cleaning free day, one would think. Haha nono, apparently a certain idiot prince doesn’t understand the definition of free day, with the first sunshine he was in Merlin’s room shoving a bunch of shirts and trousers at the still half dreaming servant. Needs to be washed and patched he said. That royal ass.  
Still fuming about the memory he didn’t notice the arriving knight.

-Working hard I see?

Merlin looked up to see Lancelot smile at him.

-As always. You know how it goes with idiots, one can never get bored.

\- Only you would call him that.

-Nah, I am pretty sure everyone does, they just don’t say it to his face-stated Merlin with a grin.

\- You are right I guess. So does this make you stupid or brave?

\- Someone has to keep his ego in check you know. No one likes arrogant princes. Well even more arrogant ones. I am doing Camelot a favour really.

\- That you do- Lance couldn’t help laughing. – Perhaps more than we realise. 

He looked at him seriously. There was some deeper meaning in his eyes one that Merlin could understood easily.

-I wanted to talk with you about the last quest. I wanted to say thank you.

Ah yes, the last quest. It started out simply, they went to a village to check on the grain supply, everything was fine, they finished in two days. They were washing up by the river and were ready to leave when that kelpie appeared out of nowhere. It emerged from the water and went straight for Arthur’s head and if it hadn’t been for Merlin’s reflexes it would have succeeded. That memory will haunt them for a long time. Especially Merlin, considering he was almost exposed once again.

-You saved Arthur. Hell, you saved us all and I know that no one else will say this, no one else knows so honestly Merlin, thank you!- the knight said it so eanestly Merlin didn’t know what to say for a second.

\- Well, what kind of servant would I be if I let the noble heroes of Camelot die?-he joked.

\- You are the real hero, the bravest of us all. 

The raw honesty made Merlin blush, he wasn’t used to being thanked.

\- Now you are just flattering me. Lancelot you and me we are both fighting for the same goal we just do it differently.

\- Yes we sure have different methods.- chuckled Lance.- I believe that Arthur will be a great king one day. He is already more fair than Uther has ever been and I owe a lot to him. You though, you are risking your life everyday by simply being here. I know that he is your friend but don’t you get scared sometimes?

\- He isn’t like his father and I can’t judge him for Uther’s actions. To be honest I still think he is a prat but the world he could bring is worth risking my life for. Even if he never learns the truth.

\- One day you can tell him, Merlin. You will be able to tell him everything, I just know. Once he sees what you, what magic truly is he will make peace with your kind.

\- I truly hope so. But alas that day is far and I feel like there will be a lot more armours to polish till he finally acknowledges my charms.

\- Bold of you to assume that knowing the truth will stop him from making you do that.

Lancelot stood and went to the door.On his way he stopped turned back once and looked Merlin in the eye.

-If you ever wish to talk about magic you can come to me anytime. 

The warlock nodded gratefully. He just couldn’t express how much being appreciated meant for him. Since he came to Camelot he never had someone he can be fully himself with and could talk about his heritage easily. Gaius understood but he would never bring it up in a conversation, unless it was a life or death situation. It felt great to have someone he could be natural with.

Lancelot was friend he never thought would have since Will and was glad to be proven wrong.  
With a light feeling in his chest and a smile he went back to work. Who knows maybe even a clotpole can learn to ride like a normal human one day. Miracles do happen after all.


End file.
